Six Years Later
by lixiaofossil
Summary: No matter together or separated, no matter live or die, our love is eternal.
1. Main Text

**This story is set six years after the ending "Wakago e". Thanks for my friend, Sergeant cchehin generates this wonderful inspiration.  
><strong>

**Main Text:**

March 2014, Sakakino District, Ōhara City (**equivalent to** **Sagamihara City of our universe**), Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan.

Today's weather is clear and decent, many children are playing on fairground of central park, with their parents sitting not far away, chatting and meanwhile, watching their kids playing.

However, there is one particular young, beautiful lady who doesn't participate in those chats, just sits on a bench under tree-umbrage, reading books quietly. She has shoulder-length, silky, dark-purple hair, and is in a white coat and a pink longuette, giving out a noble temperament.

Far away, a man in black coat is witnessing that lady unnoticed, the man puts his right hand into pocket, takes out a thick notebook, after a browsing on the contents, he looks at her again, and walks to her side.

The young lady is too concentrated on her book, still not aware of the man has already stand right beside her, until he says:

"Greeting, are you Miss Kotonoha Katsura…no, Mrs. Kotonoha Ito?"

Suddenly hears someone calls her name, the lady pulls her mind from the book, looks at the man, replies politely: "Excuse me, mister, may I ask you are…"

The man shows an object resembles to a wallet, opens it vertically, inside there is a photograph of him and a glowing golden emblem-this is the work license of a Police Officer: "Assistant Police Inspector Taketashi, Investigation Division One of the Kanagawa Prefecture Police."

Kotonoha is not surprised about being enquired by policemen, since that incident happened six years ago, many policemen had enquired her for so many times. "I see. So what can I do for you, Mr. Taketashi?"

But Taketashi's answer really surprises her: "Actually six years ago, I was among the crew to inspect the case of the murder of your fiancé, Makoto Ito."

Kotonoha's expression turns sad, as well as her tone: "Excuse me Mr. Taketashi, if it's about Makoto…please pardon that I can't help you anymore."

Knowing she will be sad, Taketashi tries to ease her sorrow: "Today I come here just to retrieve the dossier for superior officer, and I'm already en route to Yokohama, however I never expect to meet you here. Um…you have been matured a lot since we first met when you were sixteen."

Kotonoha looks at the officer with surprise: "So…this time is not inquiry, just meet me by accident?"

Taketashi: "Sure. I remember when your fiancé was murdered, you were really heart-broken. All of colleagues and me were very sad upon saw you cry. So everyone remembered you since then."

Kotonoha feels a bit down. Taketashi: "We understand your sorrow."

"I know crying is no use, Makoto is gone, it can't be changed." Says Kotonoha, gently. She closes book, stands up to give Taketashi a place: "Since I meet Mr. Taketashi here, it has to be the fate, so shall we talk a little longer?"

Taketashi glances at watch, there's still time. He puts suitcase on the bench and sits down: "Thank you."

A question flashes into mind, Taketashi asks: "According to dossier, you didn't marry Mr. Ito at that time, why you chanced your surname to his?"

Kotonoha looks at him with gentleness: "I only wished to tell everyone that Makoto is my only love for life, my mom and Makoto's mom supported me, however, I had some strives with my dad because this."

Taketashi: "I got it! We were informed by Police Command while on inspection, but they never specific the reason. Thank you Mrs. Ito, you answered this question that puzzled us for so long."

Kotonoha smiles: "You're welcome."

Taketashi: "So you always read books here?"

Kotonoha: "No, I seldom visit here. Today is for my son."

Taketashi is shocked: "Son?"

Kotonoha is smiling blissfully: "Makoto and my son."

Taketashi: "Please allow me to ask, you were carrying Mr. Ito's son at that time?"

"Yes. When I told Makoto about our child, he was willing to accept, and promised to marry me after we graduate from senior high. But…it couldn't be done now. The only thing I can do is to raise our son, let him live in health and happiness, also to make Makoto happy in heaven." Kotonoha looks into azure sky: "Our son is all I have, the only thing Makoto left to me."

Hearing this, Taketashi can't help but feels touched: "Mr. Ito is the only one in your heart, right?"

Kotonoha answers without any hesitation: "I love Makoto forever, no matter to brave how many difficulties, no matter to endure how many pains, my love to him will never change. Makoto's love to me will never change too. Although he's gone now, but our love to each other is eternal."

Taketashi is full of respect: "You are the real lover. Mrs. Ito."

Kotonoha is slightly blushed: "Thank you for understanding me, Mr. Taketashi."

Taketashi: "And…please allow me for another question, do you still hate the suspect who murdered your fiancé…I mean Sekai Saioji?"

Kotonoha: "I don't hate her anymore. Makoto had already gone to another world, it's no meaning to hate others, right?"

Taketashi: "I agree. I have to admit your forgiveness, Mrs. Ito. I wonder what Sekai Saioji will think if she hear this."

"Wonder? So…" Kotonoha doesn't understand.

"Even the National Police Agency had issued an arrest warrant all over Japan, we still couldn't find her. I just hope she will face what she had committed squarely and restart as a human, not a murderer." Says Taketashi.

"Mom!" A lovely little boy runs to Kotonoha.

"What's wrong, Kotonari?" Kotonoha asks kindly.

"Mom, I'm hungry, let's go to lunch." The little boy holds Kotonoha's hands to pull her up.

Kotonoha: "Just a minute Kotonari, let mom get ready."

Kotonari turns to Taketashi: "Eh? Who's this mister?"

Kotonoha explains to her son: "He's a police officer, he once helped mom."

Kotonari greets Taketashi politely: "It's good to see you, Mr. Police Officer."

Taketashi: "Good to see you too, Kotonari."

Kotonoha: "Kotonari you're sweating, let mom wipe them." She takes out towel from handbag to clear the sweat on the boy's face carefully.

Suddenly Taketashi discovers something as he watches Kotonari's appearance, he takes out the notebook and begins to check: "Why…why this boy looks so similar to Mr. Ito…even their names are relevant, that's incredible!"

Kotonoha feels Taketashi's astonishment and explains gently: "Maybe this is how the God wants me to connect with Makoto in heaven. Our son…is his incarnation."

Taketashi thinks: "God his majesty really cares this couple so much, even her love is gone, but still, leaves her a son to stay with her, to comfort her." He's a little embarrassed: "So you're going? I'm going too."

Kotonoha asks with politeness: "Thank you Mr. Taketashi, for talking with me, and, please give my thanks to the officers who helped in Makoto's case."

Taketashi: "I will." He squats before Kotonari and pats on his hair: "Kotonari, your mother braved so many difficulties to bring you to this world, so be a good child, and be filial, understand?"

Kotonari salutes both naughtily and solemnly: "Yes! Mr. Police Officer! My mom is the best mom!"

Taketashi stands up: "Mrs. Ito, please live with health and happiness, take care yourself and your son, to make your husband happy!"

Kotonoha answers gladly: "I will. Thank you very much, Mr. Taketashi."

"One more thing…"Taketashi opens his suitcase and passes Kotonoha a folder: "This is the files of The Assistance System of Crime Victims, maybe you had used it before, but keep it for reference."

"Thank you very much again, Mr. Taketashi." Kotonoha bows.

Taketashi salutes back: "You're welcome, Mrs. Ito."

"So I'm taking Kotonari for lunch. Kotonari, say good bye to Mr. Police Officer."

Kotonari: "Good bye, Mr. Police Officer!"

Taketashi: "Good bye, Kotonari!"

Kotonoha holds Kotonari's hand to walk away, then she turns around, slightly bows to Taketashi again for farewell.

Taketashi salutes back again, and watches mother and son leave.

"No matter how difficult, no matter endure how many pains, only if you're alive and continue to endeavor, everything will be all right. Kotonoha Katsura…no…Kotonoha Ito believes in this, and she had proven this! Our best wishes go with you, and your son." Thinking this, Taketashi walks to opposite direction, to back to Yokohama, to continue his works.


	2. Parody Trailer 1

**Parody Trailer #1 (don't take it seriously):**

**Inspired by Sonic Unleashed (I'm addicted to Sonic the Hedgehog since 1992, and I always image Makoto Ito portrays Sonic the Hedgehog while Kotonoha Katsura portrays Shadow the Hedgehog, or vice versa)  
><strong>

"轰隆隆隆！"震耳欲聋的炸雷伴随着一道闪电划破夜空，但是雷声大没雨点。这种天气下只有精神不正常的人才会出门（其实二次元世界"正常"是个贬义词），但是确实有两个身影正在接近一个谣传闹鬼的无人居住的城堡。

世界（声音颤抖）："桂…桂…桂さん…你…你…你真的不会要…要…要进去探险吧？"

言叶："放心好了，西园寺さん，世界上没有鬼魂，即使有鬼魂我也会保护西园寺さん的。"

世界："这…这并不令我觉得更安全…（小声碎碎念）就你那看起来一折就断的小身板…"

她们不知道在城堡的最高层的一个貌似是城主居住的房间，三个鬼魂（男孩子的形象）正在浏览数百张被吓得魂飞魄散的探险者的照片。其中一个长相颇为英俊的鬼魂貌似是另外两个的上级："干得漂亮，这些照片绝对能在鬼市卖高价…"正在这时大门口传来叩击门环的声响，还有一个女孩子甜甜嫩嫩的声音："晚上好，抱歉打扰了。请问有人在家吗？""新买卖上门了，而且是女孩子！"另外两个鬼魂立刻拿着一次成像相机冲出去。

世界又惊恐又生气又着急，低声怒吼："桂さん你疯了？！好像整个城堡不知道我们来了似的！悄悄地进去开枪的不要！"

言叶和世界进了城堡一楼的大堂，除了空无一人以外没有什么特别的。两人顺着楼梯上行，言叶在前面领头，世界蹑手蹑脚地跟着。这时又一道闪电划过夜空，借着闪光世界看到墙上有一幅主题是妖魔鬼怪的画，被闪电照亮之后尤其恐怖，她吓得差点把心脏吐出来，急忙捂着眼睛追上言叶。

"吱扭—"一扇厚重的历史悠久的木门被打开了，两个女孩子进入一间看起来是用于存放艺术品的房间。世界依然小心翼翼地跟在无所畏惧的言叶后面，突然她发出一声惊恐的尖叫，言叶急忙转过来："西园寺さん！怎么了？"世界涨红了脸，抚摸着胸脯："没什么…没什么…只是被镜子的倒影吓到了…"言叶："放轻松，西园寺さん，世界上没有鬼魂。"继续前进。世界不好意思地挠挠头："真丢人，在桂さん面前出丑…"突然她眼角的余光发现自己在镜子里的倒影在动！而且是有自主意识地动！她缓慢地转过头看着镜子，祈祷着刚才是错觉，然后毫无预兆地镜子里面钻出来一个鬼魂！世界吓得五官都错位了，然后那个鬼魂掏出相机按下快门。

接下来言叶一个房间一个房间地探察，世界因为刚刚差点被吓得背过气去所以战战兢兢地跟着，但是越怕什么就越来什么，鬼魂们似乎发现她特别容易受惊吓所以一路上总是突然就不知道从什么地方冒出来吓唬她接着拍照留念。当然在前面勇往直前的言叶什么都没注意到。

三楼的一个走廊，世界一路受惊吓已经快不行了，只能一步一挨地往前蹭。言叶在后面轻轻拍拍她的肩膀："西园寺さん你看起来不太对劲…"世界刚一回头就晕了过去—原来一个鬼魂在言叶背后向她做鬼脸。言叶："西园寺さん…西园寺さん？你怎么了？"

"这次我们赚海了。"两个下级鬼魂把拍得的几十张照片摊在桌子上，一脸满足状。鬼魂上司："如此甚好，如此甚好…这是什么？"他突然发现其中一张照片里面，被吓得几乎口吐白沫的世界的后面，有一个纤细的，长发及胯的女孩子的背影，而且不止一张，有好几张都是！他一拍桌子："你们工作太失职了！怎么光吓唬那个短头发的女孩子！给我去吓唬那个长头发的！"

过道里面，言叶扶着好不容易恢复知觉的世界并排前进，突然前方的拐角处传来一声沉重的脚步声，接着是第二声，第三声…紧接着一具比姚明还高比施瓦辛格还壮的古代武士盔甲出现了！"哇哇哇哇！合金装备来了！合金装备来了！"世界头也不回地向后跑去，"咚"一头撞上一个巨大的金属物品跌坐在地上。世界捂着脑门："什么时候出现了这东西…"她突然意识到什么，抬头一看，是另一具相同尺寸的盔甲！而且这一具是拿着长枪的！头盔里面还有一双鬼火一样的绿幽幽的眼睛！"终结者！！"世界一下子跳起来跑到言叶面前，把头埋进她丰硕的胸脯中间，像筛糠似地颤抖着："妈妈…救我呀…"。这时她发现言叶也在颤抖，不过不是因为恐惧，而是—她黑化了！"原来…是你们把我的好朋友惊吓成这样的吗？！"言叶低沉的声音说道，这大概是她第一次为了世界而黑化。一连串的重击声，伴随着惨叫声，两具盔甲变成了一堆散落的，扭曲的零件，而盔甲里面就是那两个鬼魂，他们吓得抱成一团，以最快速度逃走了。

"啊哈哈哈！啊哈哈哈哈！！啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈…"鬼魂上司笑得都喘不过气来，像疯子一样快速地使劲地锤着桌子："吓唬了这么多人类，却被一个人类的女孩子吓成这副狼狈样…如果拍下来绝对能拿普利兹奖…我都不行了…"两个下级鬼魂恼羞成怒："绝对饶不了那个长头发的女孩子！""没错！还有那个短头发的长呆毛的跟班！"

在一间貌似是起居室的很大的房间里面，言叶点燃了壁炉，泡了茶水，细细地品着。世界坐在一边，无心品茶，精疲力竭地趴在桌子上："哎呦…这得少活几年呀…"突然"咚"一声巨响，屋子里所有东西都为之一震，世界："不会吧…"接着由远而近一连串剧烈的震动，一个巨大的，绿色的牛头怪嚎叫着撞破门冲到她们面前。"西园寺さん退后。"言叶站起来，手里是一支长枪—从盔甲那里缴获的，进入战斗状态。"嗷—！！"一声暴喝，牛头怪凶猛地一拳向言叶挥过来，好像要在她身上掏一个洞。言叶敏捷地躲开，立刻以枪为刀反击。牛头怪被这一击打飞，从身上掉出一部一次成像的相机。"这小姑娘看着这么柔弱居然还挺厉害！"牛头怪爬起来再次进攻，言叶又躲开。看起来正面进攻是无效的，于是牛头怪突然变成了半透明，接着就消失了，仿佛融化在空气里。这下言叶没办法了，因为她不知道目标的方位、速度、方向等关键资料，无法进行防御和反击。结果言叶被从身后被来自虚无的一拳打中，幸好她在一瞬间察觉到攻击来袭，一侧身把力量削减了一些，但是仍然飞了出去。世界看见言叶吃亏，惊恐地后退一步，踩到了什么东西，低头一看是相机，而且她踩到了快门。世界捡起相机打印出的相片，上面是牛头怪发动攻击的形象，可是…那怪物不是隐形的吗？难道是…

言叶尽力躲避着看不见的敌人的攻击，同时尽可能地预估敌人的方位，但是她知道自己不能这样坚持很久。突然一部一次成像相机飞过来，言叶伸手接住，一看是世界扔过来的。世界在远处做出照相的动作，再做出看照片的动作，再做出拳打脚踢的动作，然后打个响指，意思是"用相机破它的隐形，然后就狠狠踢它的屁股"。言叶当然立刻就会意了，向世界做了个敬礼的动作，举起相机向敌人可能出现的方向拍了一张，但是…她们都忘了一点，那就是一次成像相机拍出来的照片需要几秒钟才能显影，根本来不及！于是言叶挨了重重一击摔倒在一边。"你刚才把我们羞辱成那样，现在我们要把你被打倒的模样拍下来！"牛头怪显形了，走到言叶面前掏出另一部一次成像相机。就在这时突然它自己和自己打起来—紧接着就分裂成那两个下级鬼魂的模样—原来这个牛头怪两个鬼魂合体装扮的！他们现在正在抢相机以获得优先拍照权。突然鬼魂们发现有人站在他们面前，一看是言叶！她不知什么时候已经爬起来了！一击重击，两个鬼魂飞向屋顶的天窗，到达最高点之后向下回落，言叶瞄准了目标，在体内做了一个调整把攻击输出提升数倍，又是一记重击，两个鬼魂撞破天窗，直接成为地球卫星。

一部相机孤零零地躺在楼上的地板上，鬼魂上司出现了，把它捡起来，里面打印出一张照片，是言叶发动最后一击的一瞬间的形象—两个下级鬼魂在那一瞬间无意按下了快门，然后相机就脱手了。看着照片里面若冰霜，目光如电的女孩，他的脸立刻就红了："真是英姿飒爽哪！而且没想到人类里面竟然有长得这么漂亮的女孩子！"鬼魂上司悄悄探出头，看着楼下世界跑过来和言叶把拳头磕在一起："桂さん你刚才实在太猛了！太给力了！"他转转眼珠有了主意。

天亮了，言叶和世界离开城堡。言叶关上大门，轻轻鞠了一躬，转过身和世界一起向远处走。但是世界突然冲上来紧紧抱住言叶的胳膊，把头靠在她的香肩上。言叶立刻就脸红了："西…西园寺さん…"世界："唔…桂さん好暖和，好香呀。"言叶脸红得都要冒烟了："西园寺さん确实很可爱…可是我已经是诚君的人了，请西园寺さん理解…"世界放开言叶，跑到前面放下一部一次成像相机："桂さん，来一张！"两人站在一起准备合影，言叶本来想像一般的同学合影那样姿势端正地站着，没想到在快门启动的一瞬间世界突然凑过来一把揽住她的纤腰并且紧贴着她的脸蛋，结果成了一张"百合照"。照片打印出来之后世界马上把它揣进自己兜里，两个人继续前进，世界不停地对言叶做出亲密的可疑的举动，言叶心想："西园寺さん是不是晚上刺激过度发烧了？还是脑震荡了…"

世界兜里的照片显影了—原来她是那个鬼魂上司变成的！而真正的世界被五花大绑扔在城堡最高层的城主的房间里。


	3. Parody Trailer 2

****Parody Trailer #2 (don't take it seriously):****

****Inspired by ACE Combat.****

****Also with special thanks to Commander _Kamen Rider Chrome_ and Commander **"_Shrimp Pie_" for this wonderful inspiration.******

****The structure and content may be confusing.  
><strong>**

_**Aubrey **__**Air**__** Force**__** Base,**__** Cape **__**Aubrey,**__** Federal **__**Republic**__** of**__** Aurelia,**__** Planet**__** Strangereal**_

It was a fierce battle, unprecedented throughout history. Although Darklord Sauron and her faction of evil had been vanquished, but freedom didn't come for free, Lieutenant Colonel Ryuji Hasuma was the only one who back to the base while the rest of Flaco Squadron didn't, the damage level of his YR-99 super-fighter was at 99%, it was a miracle that it didn't fall apart while he was touching down on runway. The pilot himself was bleeding awfully when picked up from cockpit by the shocked medic staff, but at least he was lucky for still being alive. Yet for Ryuji himself, lucky or not doesn't even matter anymore, since her name is on the list of missing personnel of Flaco Squadron of Aurelian Air Force.

_**Infirmary**__** Sector, **__**Basement**__** Level**__** 3,**__** Aubrey **__**Air**__** Force**__** Base**_

Ryuji is immediately put under medical treatment and observation after extracted from his near-wrecked fighter. He is lying on sickbed, with many instruments linked to his body. No expressions can be found on him, although he's conscious, but only stares at wall and ceiling absent-minded, silently.

Although the relationship between each other is not friendly even kinda adverse, but his colleague in air force, leader of Gryphus Squadron, Lieutenant Colonel Makoto Ito, frequently visits Ryuji and brings him his specialized homemade patient meals. For reason unknown, Ryuji cannot quickly regenerate to full-health as usual, each time his condition turns a little better, then worsens again. Makoto sometimes even think what he is looking at is some kind of illusion, the boy in front of him, his entire body and soul are soaked with suffocating pain and sorrow, his bright, beautiful blue iris are lusterless, extremely similar to that one, when Makoto betrayed her.

"What are you writing, Lieutenant Colonel?" One week later, when Makoto visits Ryuji again with his daily special delivery, he finds him is sitting on bed, and is writing something on a notebook.

"I'm trying to write a story about Koto-chan's life without me."

"…" Makoto doesn't know what to say, during these days, he never mentions that name before Ryuji, the angel they both love.

Ryuji: "But every time I pick up the pen, I find nothing to be put down. Maybe…I can't image her life without me, just like I can't image my life without her."

Makoto: "Don't think this way, Hasuma, she will come back to you safe and sound…" He tries to make Ryuji feels a little better, but immediately regrets what he say, Ryuji isn't that type for romantic expectations. Makoto feels something shatters inside himself.

"You go on, it's getting late." Ryuji changes his posture to a more comfortable one, however even such a tiny movement now is so painful.

"Try not to think too much, you gotta regenerate to full-health as fast as possible." Makoto assists him to lie properly and leaves, at he reaches the door, Ryuji's voice comes from back: "Thank you for taking care of Tatsu and Kohana these days."

Makoto: "I consider them as my important nephew and niece all the time. Don't worry, I know what to do." He switches off lights and closes the door lightly.

Makoto freezes outside the door for a while, every time he leaves this infirmary, he will stand still for minutes to overhear the movements inside, only walks away after everything is confirmed normal. In past days Ryuji is in such a state, absent-minded, thinks and acts strangely. He doesn't belong to this world, Makoto speaks in mind, he only belongs to her. Thinks in this way, Makoto walks down the corridor.

Ryuji lies in darkness, sleep had become a difficult issue, unfathomable sorrow and mortal pain form an unbreakable dome to confine him inside, just like the darkness surrounds him now.

"Take me to there!" Ryuji gets up from bed, but still cannot stand stable.

"You are not in that condition." Makoto grabs his arm to keep him from tumble and from walking.

Ryuji had drained all strength to stand up, his voice is exhausted but eager: "I must…see what is left of my wife!" A few hours ago, a salvage team brought back a remain of a YR-99, with the symbol of Flaco Squadron on its hull-a big azure rotundity with a fit-to-scale Aurelia's signature white hexagram inside, and a falcon is in front of the star, the rotundity has a yellow edge, outside the edge is a layer of black hoop, with ribbons up and down, signed "Federal Republic of Aurelia" and "Flaco Squadron", on the hull there are two capital letters "K" and "R" painted together in flower font-it's her plane.

Makoto doesn't let Ryuji to see the remain, because he's afraid, afraid that Ryuji will be crushed upon see it, although it is confirmed no pilot and pilot's seat in the cockpit of the remain, he's still afraid Ryuji will collapse when sees his angel's broken wings.

"You must live." One day, Makoto tells Ryuji, but his tone has no persuasion.

"I will." Ryuji's sight is not concentrated.

Makoto wants to say something more but eventually doesn't do so. He feels the boy will suddenly disappear in front of him, however, he won't be stunned if Ryuji really disappears, because he doesn't belong to this world from the beginning, and that person is the entire world to him.

Makoto begins to visit him more frequently, and brings him flowers and nice meals every time, he has determined to keep him here, alive, in this world. Ryuji had assured he'll live, but Makoto still can't be sure.

It's night, Makoto had cooked dinner for Tatsu and Kohana, arranges them to sleep properly after told bedtime stories of the day to the children. Suddenly he decides to go to infirmary, although he had been there a few hours ago.

Opens the door, switches on the light: "Hasuma, why do you get up…" His eyes widen as he sees the large crimson patches on the boy's patientclothes.

"Hasuma!" Makoto rushes to Ryuji and grabs him: "What happened to…doctor! Nurse! ANYONE! SCRAMBLE HERE!"

Makoto doesn't have the time to identify the position of bleeding, he only sees the blood-soaked sectors are rapidly expanding: "Why…Hasuma…WHY!"

"Ito…I will live, with her." Ryuji is smiling, just like when he is sitting in cockpit, gets ready to dance with his angel in the azure sky.

My angel, even I had become like this, you can still recognize me, right?

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

_**Exclusive**__** Hangar **__**of**__** Flaco**__** Squadron,**__** Aubrey**__** Air**__** Force **__**Base**_

It was once a squadron of super-fighters parking inside the structure, but now only one YR-99 is left. Besides the lonely flying vehicle, there are two boys standing together.

"Why you write the ending in this way?" Makoto finishes his reading on tablet computer, asks with frown.

Ryuji's expression is plain: "You are worrying."

"Even an abnormal person will be freaked out when reading these. You…"

"I will live." Ryuji interrupts Makoto: "I will bravely live with happiness and health every single day, take care myself and my children, for her."

Makoto: "You said similar in the story, but still…"

Ryuji looks out from the gate, into azure sky: "It is merely a possibility, possible but unlikely. I'll live, I live, she lives, always. This is a promise between us."

Makoto returns the computer to Ryuji and pats on his shoulder: "That's the Hasuma everyone wants. If there's anything I can help, just tell me." Ryuji had indeed clearly declared that he'll never forgive Makoto for his betrayal to Kotonoha years ago, but as time ticks, although the two are still adverse, there was an understanding began to emerge between them.

"She's alive and active." Ryuji puts his unoccupied hand to the position of his heart, tightly holds that beautiful and delicate snowflake pendant: "Right here, forever."

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

_**Ryuji**__** Hasuma**__**'**__**s**__** Office,**__** Aubrey **__**Air**__** Force**__** Base**_

"Dad? Dad!" Radio operator Tatsu puts a pile of printed papers on Ryuji's desk, draws his attention from his ongoing ACE Combat video game.

Tatsu: "What is this? What had you written, dad?"

Ryuji's tone is peaceful: "I'm surprised you didn't delete it even print it out, son." He puts the joypad aside.

Tatsu: "So which one is your true thought, dad? The infirmary or the hangar?"

Ryuji: "I don't know either, son." His expression is innocent.

Tatsu: "C'mon, the prolonged peace had rendered everyone so idle, right?"

Ryuji: "I rarely show some romantic contents, even though it can't be admitted?"

A few minutes of silence, Tatsu leaves: "Well, if you need me, I'll be in the first control tower. And tell mom and Kohana, I'm not going back to our suite for dinner this evening, I'll enjoy some trigger-happy games in an arcade center in the town with bro."

After Tatsu walks away, Ryuji puts the pile of papers into file pulverizer.

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

_**Griswall,**__** Capital**__** of**__** **_Federal _****__**Republic**__** of**__** Aurelia**_

Ryuji saves the document, turns off the computer, stands up, takes a deep breath.

It's time to go to the grand opera hall in Gaiuss Tower and rendezvous with Koto-chan. This evening all members of Flaco Squadron and Gryphus Squadron are attending a concert of Mozart's piano concertos which is held in Gaiuss Tower. Tatsu and Kohana are attending too since they're addicted to classical music, now they are with their mom at the destination.

Ryuji moves to the wardrobe to change his clothes to fit the upcoming occasion before goes to garage to get his automobile, the beautiful and delicate snowflake pendant is shining on the position of his heart.


End file.
